


Followed By

by cunning_capra



Series: Persona Gravy Gang 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Minor Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, PersonaGravyGang2020, Twitter, this is an absolute mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_capra/pseuds/cunning_capra
Summary: Big Bang Burger ✔@BigBangBurgerOur burgers are out of this world!™ Try our new Gravy Boat Challenge™ at all participating locations for astronomical ranks and rewards!Persona Gravy Week Day 5: Meeting Colonel Sanders
Series: Persona Gravy Gang 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879036
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Day 5 - Persona Cast Meets Colonel Sanders





	Followed By

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is other than an absolute hot mess. I am by no means an artist, so I'm so sorry for my dumb art and this...travesty. I just barely scrape the surface of today's prompt but uhhhh. That being said I had a blast working on this so that's all that matters right?
> 
> Thanks so much to [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan) for the AO3 Tweet Builder I would've never been able to make this fic without it.
> 
> Come join in the fun at @gang_gravy on twitter, gravygangofficial on tumblr, and gang.gravy on instagram!

Alibaba @ brain machine go brrrr  
@Alibaba

I WANT !! sOME!!! FEATherMAN hoT TAkes!!!!!

Big Bang Burger ✔  
@bigbangburger

Don’t miss out on our Coffee Happy Hour! Vote on your favorite item from the new and improved BBB cafe menu!  
(Fav not included? Leave a comet 🌠below!)  


41%Cosmic Latte™

12%Milky Way Cappuccino™

26%Caramel Constellation ™

22%Martian Matcha™

86 votes • Final results  


Big Bang Burger ✔  
@bigbangburger

Ready for a take off? Introducing our new, limited time challenge! We’re partnering with @kfc, to bring you the best of all worlds- Time to commandeer The Gravy Boat™!  


KFC ✔  
@kfc

We are very gravy-ful to be working with you too!

Haru Okumura ✔ @haru_okumura

Thank you so much to @kfc for their cooperation with @BigBangBurger! So nice to see both new and familiar faces!

  


Things Overheard At Leblanc  
@abovethecafe

replying to  @haru_okumura

you met Colonel Sanders???

Alibaba @ brain machine go brrrrr  
@alibaba

replying to  @abovethecafe

wrong account

Joker | Goro Akechi Brainrot  
@satanael

replying to  @haru_okumura

You met Colonel Sanders????

~panther~  
@thornyrose

replying to  @haru_okumura

Haru!!!! With Mr. Fried Chicken himself!!! You (both) look so cute!!! 🔥😜  
No joke the new gravy boat has me absolutely salivating...😳  


Alibaba @ brain machine go brrr  
@Alibaba

whY Do YUo know KERNEL sANDers???

Alibaba @ brain machine go brrrrr  
@alibaba

replying to  @haru_okumura

what is happening

Alibaba @ brain machine go brrrrr  
@alibaba

replying to  @haru_okumura

why all the grAVY 

Alibaba @ brain machine go brrrrr  
@alibaba

replying to  @haru_okumura

make it stop

A.G  
@nomorewhatifs

Gray Pigeon is a disaster of a character; fans that simp after him don't seem to realize they're simping after a genocidal maniac with a body count the size of a small city. In this essay I will-

Joker | Goro Akechi Brainrot  
@satanael

replying to  @nomorewhatifs

you can pry gray pigeon from my cold dead hands

Alibaba @ brain machine go brrrr  
@Alibaba

replying to  @nomorewhatifs

fight me bitch

~panther~  
@thornyrose

We couldn't resist!!!!  
We might have lost the #GravyBoatChallenge but at least I won her heart 😍😘😏  


Haru Okumura ✔  
@haru_okumura

replying to  @thornyrose

You two are so adorable!!! I'm glad you enjoyed the #GravyBoat! 

KFC ✔  
@kfc

replying to  @thornyrose

You two go together like biscuits and gravy!

Alibaba @ brain machine go brrrrr  
@alibaba

replying to  @thornyrose

ET TU, BRUTE??????

Things Overheard At Leblanc  
@abovethecafe

"Well, if you would allow me a moment to explain the complexities of social determinism I'm sure even an imbecile like you would understand."

Things Overheard at Leblanc @abovethecafe

"Did you even watch Season 3 of Featherman? Did we watch the same show? Do you understand how to read between the lines? How to process subtext? CLEarly RedBlack is the superior ship. Why would you even-"

A.G  
@nomorewhatifs

replying to  @abovethecafe

these are both me

Things Overheard At Leblanc  
@abovethecafe

replying to  @nomorewhatifs

yeah

KFC ✔  
@kfc

Share your favorite images from the gravy boat challenge at #GravyBoat or #GravyBoatChallenge!

Alibaba @ gravykin  
@alibaba

wait i get it now 

  


Alibaba @ gravykin  
@alibaba

@kfcgaming fucks

KFC ✔  
@kfc

We love to see so many #GravyBoat enthusiasts!!!

A.G ✔ @nomorewhatifs

Finished the #GravyBoat in less than 20 minutes. Pathetic. 

  


Joker | Goro Akechi Brainrot  
@satanael

replying to  @nomorewhatifs

babe????

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @ cunningcapra


End file.
